pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Plants vs. Zombies: Final Battle
Plants vs. Zombies: Final Battle - this game created by "Растение из Ночи". It includes content from Plants vs. Zombies series and new content. Description A year after defeating Dr. Zomboss in "Modern Day - day 44", He returns with a huge army of zombies, and now Dave and the Player will have to fight throughout the Player's Home, different time periods, as well as just different places on the planet (and even in Space). - More than 90 plants - 10 locations - Return of all old plants and zombies from PvZ1 - Power-Ups, feeding and much more that will allow you to strengthen the defense. - Vasebreaker, I, Zombie, Mini-Games and Survival, as returned Worlds Front Yard Of The Player It is an analog location day and night of PvZ1, in the location of all 25 levels, and four parts - Day, Night, Evening and Morning. Plant Food and Power-Ups return in this location. *Day - the most common location, it is training, no special attacks/features. *Night - the sun no longer falls from the sky, there are also grave. *Morning - sun drops in larger quantity, but the plants are not working at full capacity. To work in full power requires Coffe Bean. *Evening - are found graves, however the sun falls. Also want Coffee Bean, to operate the plants at full capacity. Story Learning about the return of zombies, Crazy Dave reminds the player of the plants (training). Later they begin to fight against zombies and fight throughout almost a month. Then the battle moves to the Roof... Plants Zombies Levels Roof Of The House Of The Player The analogy of the location "Roof" of PvZ1. The roof is sloping so that you need to use a Catapults or Cactus. Flower Pots became necessary for planting plants. Returns the sudden attack from Bungee Zombie. There is also a night version that goes from level 15 to level 25. Story After defeating a huge Horde of zombies in level 25 "Front Yard of the Player" Zomboss orders to attack the Roof, in consequence of Dave and the Player also go there. After defeating Zombot, zombies fly into the sky, and the team of plants follows them. After the third location begins.. Plants Zombies Levels Sky Battle The analogy of the world "Sky City" from the Chinese version. However, unlike the "Sky City" zombies just want to get home, not to knock it. There are also flying tombstones. Story After defeating Zombot, as mentioned before zombies flew into the sky, and plants, Dave and the player flew to catch up with them to destroy. However, in a battle with a new machine Zomboss manages to bring down the base of Dave and the Player. Then the fourth world begins... Plants Zombies Levels The Road The first world that has never appeared in any official PvZ game before. Time of day - day. A special feature-road tiles, plant plants on them can only be using Sod, but the zombies there can walk/ride. Special attack - "Imp Rain" Imps fall from the sky. Story When Zomboss knocks base Dave and the player, they fall into an unknown city, and now their goal is to get out of there. Once they get out of there starts in the 5th world. Plants Zombies Levels Other levels: Sometime later. I'm bored writing them Beach Fifth world. Water returns, there are tides. A special attack is the appearance of Zombies in Algae from the water. After level 15 begins an open Ocean in which there are no tiles of land. Story After escaping from Dave's town, the Player, Penny and Plants get to the Beach. And since there were hordes of zombies behind them, they will have to fight back in the Ocean/Beach. Plants Other plants: Cooming Soon Atlantis dephts Cooming Soon Shop Crazy Dave Section where you can buy additional plants, items, power-ups, things for Zen Garden and even new worlds! Power-Ups Plants Other Plants: Someday Category:Games Category:Russian projects